


Baby's Had a Hell of a Day

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Gen, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: Entry for the Big Pretzel Halloween Reverse Micro Bang, art by Dizzojay
Relationships: Impala & Dean Winchester, Impala & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Baby's Had a Hell of a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/gifts).



She had known this would be a bad day. It always was when it was Sam who was driving her, even more when her Dean was left behind for whatever reason.

This was even worse than the times she had been alone with Sam for longer, when her Dean had been dead or gone.

To have an intruder in her chassis again was the worst thing that could have happened and not something she ever expected again after Sam had shared her body for a short while. A demon had taken hold of her, trying to run over a helpless and unarmed Sam. She tried to drive the demon outside of her chassis, or at least get enough control to give Sam a chance to get out of the way. Her little boy had grown up in her, she would never forgive herself if she harmed him, her Dean would never forgive her either.

* * *

Sam watched the car start and stop and try to flatten him only to for the driverless car to end up to the side of him instead of over him. He took the opportunity to to get some distance and settled in a niche to small for the old car to handle. The ominous red lights gave him an idea of what they were dealing with, a kind of demon that hadn’t started as a human and occupied other kinds of objects or lifeforms. Sam knew he could deal them with the salt, but that was securely trapped in Babys trunk.

The revving engine reminded him that he was trapped. A sigh. After this he would never be allowed to drive the car again. With a feeling of tiredness and resignation Sam fished the cell out of his pocket.

* * *

It took a while. Sam reminded himself that 20 minutes were not a long time and Dean would have needed to pack enough salt , he would be here any minute. Time just seemed to stand still when you waited for your rescue when your very own personal Christine tried to reenact that movie.

Then he heard another engine noise coming in his direction. Finally.

Sams mouth fell open when he saw Dean arriving, on Dorothy’s bike. Not what Sam had expected but with the flexibilty honestly a great choice.

Dean came to a halt ja bit behind Baby and threw liberally with salt , carefull to get out of the way if needed. “Not Baby, she is not something any demon can just possess,” His words were angry, his car had been defiled.

* * *

Baby felt the salt falling on her and the demon pushing out of the metallic body. She was free, finally!

She recognized the rough hands on her door and recognized the voice immediately: her Dean, carefully patting her and checking her over for any damages. “It’s gone, you are fine. Sammy will never be allowed to drive you again.”

Some answer from the other human she wasn’t listening to. She was safe, Dean was checking her over and they would find a way to protect her from something like this ever happening again. She was sure of that


End file.
